


Certainly Not Boring

by Aethria



Series: Oathbreaker Soulmates [1]
Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Brief appearance of unconscious Thyia, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria
Summary: Virion and Argandea don't realize they are soulmates right away.It's not their fault. After all, Thyia seems to be dying.
Relationships: Virion (Oathbreaker)/Argandea (Oathbreaker)
Series: Oathbreaker Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Certainly Not Boring

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble intro to the OB soulmate au. I'll definitely revisit these boys later. Beta read as always by the wonderful Kikiolana.

Virion raced through the tight hallways of the Gaelan command center. His pulse thudded in his ears. In his arms, Thyia hung limp and lifeless. When he spared a glance at her, his chest tightened. Hers had gone still.

If he’d had the breath, he would have used it to spit out a curse.

He finally felt a familiar surge grow stronger. Alwenn. For the first time in years, its brightness and warmth brought relief instead of vexation.

He skidded around a final corner and used his momentum to kick the door open.

“MAGE!” He yelled.

“Thyia!” She was at his side in an instant.

“Lifesource,” he spat. “She used it all!”

His mind was whirling. He could hardly focus on what she said about surge mirroring. 

When her King tried to interrupt, he thought he might just kill him.

Alwenn tried to placate the King. It was taking too long.

“She is not breathing!” He snapped.

“Divines, no,” Alwenn moaned, finally refocusing her attention.

A man shoved his way into the room, knocking into Virion’s shoulder as he did.

With all the shouting that followed, a few words managed to break through the fog in his mind. An attack at the inn. The high priestess. He was certain that by the time the dwarf arrived, she would be dead.

But Divines help them, if Thyia died, losing a Pillar would be the least of their problems.

Thankfully, Alwenn seemed to be with him on that front.

“Commander, where is the infirmary?!”

“This way!”

The Ka’gash was suddenly right in front of him. “I'll carry her. Move.”

He handed Thyia over gratefully. He hadn’t noticed how weak his arms had become until she was taken from him. The relief tingled its way down his arms.

It wasn’t until they had her stabilized an hour later that he noticed one forearm was still tingling.

The forearm.

The one he had kept covered since his 15th year, as was customary in Aldwen.

He had tried for so long to put the words out of his mind when he met Calywen. He loved the man deeply, but knew his King’s blank wrist would be the end of them eventually. It was easier to pretend he had no words than admit the man who had given him everything, who was his everything, wasn’t his.

_“I’ll carry her. Move.”_

Argandea felt the Warlock's eyes heavy on his face as he sat at Thyia's side in the infirmary. Once he knew she was stable, he couldn't stop his own gaze from being pulled to the elf's. There was something intense and searching in those eyes. In any other situation, he would have already gone to him. To see where that weight led.

But there was Thyia to focus on. Alwenn seemed confident that she would recover, but he couldn't stop himself from checking constantly to make sure she was still breathing.

Then there was Raelan to get in the loop on his Court Mage's...situation. 

Those golden eyes would have to wait.

Argandea listened carefully to the information Virion provided about the Vail. He held his tongue as the elves bickered.

"Couldn't you have sent an assassin like a normal enemy?" Alwenn snapped.

Virion's eyes met Argandea's with a wink. "Yes, but that would have been awfully boring."

Those words sounded oddly familiar, but he didn't have time to linger on them. His manners abruptly vanished with the mention of a name.

"Harridon?" He interrupted.

His mind began to whirl. Betrayal could only come from those closest to you. But for Harridon to be the turncoat? That was a political nightmare. Worse, Raelan would be crushed.

His thoughts were swirling. Even the relief of Thyia waking up was secondary to his thoughts about Raelan.

It wasn't until they were aboard the Savage Princess that he realized why the words Virion spoke were so familiar.

Printed in bold black down his forearm: _"Yes, but that would have been awfully boring."_


End file.
